ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imad 10: Mirrored Power
The first adventure of Imad 10 is entitled Mirrored Power. While testing a teletransport gate, Imad and his 10 friends were sucked in a wormhole that transported them to an alternate world, where Imad's alternate self Xadim had gone rogue and became a ruthless dictator. While testing a spatial portal with ten of his friends from Hara-City, a malfunction caused by the character Electronico created a wormhole that absorbed the protagonists and sent them to a paralell world, where The tower of Haran ruler Jazzufa was left to rust and Imad's tower was replaced with a tower with an X hologram. The protagonists landed in 4 different places, Imad being alone. He noticed that the people of this strange city all displayed great fear of him, so just in case, he acquired a black cloack to hide his face. In the meanwhile, his friends broke into the tower where they heard Imad could be, and spread to search for him. However, a doppelganger of The hero appeared and used all 10 original aliens of Imad 10 to neutralize and capture the intruders. It was then revealed that the Imad-look alike was called Xadim, and was a sort of dictator of this version of Hara City. Imad used his physical likeness to Xadim to borrow a ship and go to Galvan Prime, but he couldn't find This dimension's Azmuth there. He went to what he knew was a secret location Azmuth uses, and was "greeted" there by galvans in battle suits , commanded by Azmuth, who mistaken him for his dark counterpart and who refused to listen. However, by saving one of the assistants from certain doom, Imad prooved his good will and was welcomed in the hideout for some explanations. Inside the dome, Imad explains who he is, and sees twins of his friends, though a bit physically different. Azmuth tells him that he is in an alternate reality. He explained the background story of what's happening. Xadim was one time called Imad, and had found the omnitrix and used it as an instrument of Justice. However one day, a criminal blackmailed him into leaving him alone or he'd kill his hostage (It would later be revealed who was truely the hostage in another story). Xadim backed down, but the criminally insane man killed the hostage anyway and laughed like a maniac. The alternate Imad (Xadim) at the sought of innocent blood being spilled (and another reason not yet revealed) became furious, and as the alien Chthonian , jumped at the criminal and began severely beating him up, inflicting considerable amounts of pain at him. He even went to the point of mutilating the man and killing him in a slow terrible way. From this day on, This Imad was never the same, he had undergone a complete change of personality. He changed his name to Xadim to symbolize his rebirth, and exiled This dimesions's Jazzufa from the Hara, with the intention of ruling it with an Iron fist so no evil like the one he witnessed could ever return, and even spread his control over many cities. His other friends followed Jazzufa of their own free will, and they went to Azmuth , who knew what happened. They retired to this hideout with some assistants, ready to step in should Xadim become a real threat. Azmuth reassured Imad that he's nothing like Xadim and will never become like him, while they were having roast pyroxivores. Imad, Jazzufa and Azmuth worked for a month on the omnitrix to install an evolutionary function and transform it into an Ultimatrix. Azmuth , however, told Imad that during a simulation on his computer, he found out that one of the evolved aliens ( Revealed later) is too powerful and dangerous, and thus locked him for another time, saying the other ultimate aliens will provide enough firepower for Imad to defeat Xadim. A stand off announce echoed throughout the Hara and called Xadim out. The later complied, and parachuted from his jet with his robot army following , in front of Imad. The two exchanged a few words, revealing their different point of views, before Xadim ordered his robots to attack. Imad used Needlemouse, Morpho and Masquerade to defeat most of the regular droids, Ultimate Spectral / Blizzard to freeze the elite infantry, Ultimate Colossal to blow up the armored divisions and Ultimate Dragonoid to shoot down the jets. Xadim joined the fight as Colossal, but using Ultimate Chtonian's power, which included volcanic crystal control, shotting heat rays and explosive crystal shards, Imad quickly gained the upper hand, before striking Xadim with 3 huge chunks of explosive crystal. His counterpart admitted defeat to the joy of all the citizens he ruled. Xadim was exiled by Jazzufa from Hara City , and the sentence was that he would only return after he would feel remorse and become the way he were before. Imad was rejoined with his friends from his world,and feasted with them on Galvan Prime before returning home in a device Azmuth created. Trivia In a part of the story, Imad tells Azmuth while having supper he's affraid that he'd become one day like Xadim. Azmuth replies that they're nothing alike, and says that for instance there's a difference between Imad and Xadim's eye and skin color, Imad says that's only something on the outside, But Azmuth continues that Xadim Hates the roast Pyroxivore that Imad seemed to be enjoying, and only swears in deep fried Pyroxivore, which disgusts Imad. That argument lightened a load off from Imad's heart. For a more detailed version, check the Imad 10 (Series) link. For the Beginning of the story, check this link: http://imadmagician.deviantart.com/art/Mirrored-Power-Part-1-198405872 Gallery Mirrored Power 1.jpg|The beginning Mirrored Power 2.jpg|Xadim vs the Harans Mirrored Power 3.jpg|Twist Mirrored Power 4.jpg|Explanations Mirrored Power 5.jpg|scale tips in favor of the hero Mirrored Power 6.jpg|Battle Mirrored Power 7.jpg|Ending of the first chapter Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters